Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - January 2017
by Ninjapirate101
Summary: Written for the pint sized prompt challenge on r/fanfiction. Multiple shows involved. Multiple pairings/characters! NCIS, Emergency, Psych. Each chapter is a separate drabble. All can be read alone. Warning/Tags in each chapter. There will be 31 drabbles, one for each day of the month. Will be updating tags/relationships/characters/etc daily. **I know I'm late in getting this up!**
1. Our Little Secret (NCIS)

**January 1st: Found - 100 words - Your character finds one of these. (Your choice.) Is it real, some sort of alien, has science finally gone too far?!**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **Our Little Secret**

Abby snuck into her lab as quiet as a mouse. She knew it was ridiculous since she worked alone, but she couldn't help the feeling that she would be found out. The bulge in her overcoat moved and started to snuffle deeper into the warmth.

Abby quickly turned on the lights, foregoing her loud music; for once she didn't think her little guest would like it, as the small feline shivered. The small orange cat had been hiding under her car from the rain when she had come out of her apartment building.

She grabbed a big box and pulled it under her desk, putting the cat softly inside. She's never seen a cat like this before as she watched it twirl and lay down, curling its tail to its head and blinking it's three eyes slowly. Abby turned around to rummage through her back cupboards looking for cat food; she never knew when a case would bring the teams a stray pet or animal. So, she had a habit of keeping the essentials on hand, just in case. She found what she had been looking for and placed a handful into the box and smiled as the cat sniffed cautiously at the colorful food.

"You're a strange one, aren't ya?" Abby questioned the small cat who focused its three eyes on her and meowed gently.

"Well, it's okay, you're safe here. As you can see, I'm not exactly 'normal' either. Abby smiled brightly at the interested cat and pointed down to her gothic attire.

The cat didn't seem to mind as it bounced around the box and pawed at the food.

Abby nodded while she placed a soft blanket into the box, stretching it out on one side. "Yup, you're safe here. We just won't tell the bossman! It'll be our little secret!" Abby clapped once, startling the cat and making it hiss.

"Sorry! Now, what should I name you?" Abby stood up, her back to the front lab, and looked at the small orange tabby whose eyes were looking past her. The cat meowed a warning, but it was too late.

"Won't tell me what, Abs?" Gibbs' gruff voice sounded by her right ear and she froze.


	2. Rainy Day (The Sentinel)

**January 2nd: Cloudy - 200 words - Character has a very literal personal raincloud today.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: The Sentinel!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sentinel!

* * *

 **Rainy Day**

The rain continued to pour and the more he thought, the more the rain became hard and drenched him. It was a vicious cycle. He would have been fine if it was actually raining outside, but as he looked up, he growled again. There was a lone dark and stormy raincloud above his head.

Why was it always him that got mixed up in this crazy magic shit?! Thunder rumbled and a spark of lightning flashed in the cloud, casting bright light in his dark living room.

"BLAIR!" Jim roared above the thunder above his head. He wanted this crap gone, and he wanted it gone now!

Blair peeked into the room and winced when he saw his sentinel. It was _not_ a pretty sight. Jim Ellison was drenched down to his toes, leaving a puddle where ever he went. Blair figured the living room would be flooded if Jim kept pacing like he did.

"I want this gone." Blair didn't trust the calmly spoken words as he considered what to say to his friend. Maybe let the man down easy? No, Jim would kill him where he stood. Blunt, it was.

"Jim, man, there's nothing I can do. Have you tried, I don't know, uhhh, being happy?" Blair finished with a squeak and a wince as Jim's face scrunched up in anger. Lightning and thunder battled with the pouring rain, sparking in frustration and taking it out on Jim's old lamp.

"Be happy?!" Jim bellowed watching Blair make a hasty retreat to his room and locking the double doors.

There was no winning when Jim was in this kind of mood.


	3. The Probie Becomes the Master (NCIS)

**January 3rd: Face - 100 words - Describe a character having the feeling portrayed in this picture.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **The Probie Becomes the Master**

Tim lifted his hand in front of his face hiding the huge smile that wanted to make itself known. If Tony saw him excited and happy this early in the morning, he would become suspicious and Tim couldn't have that happening. Not when he had spent so long planning this.

He had been the butt of Tony's pranks and jokes one too many times and now it was his turn to get revenge, to pull one on the older man. It took a while to figure out Tony's schedule, but he finally figured out the pattern. Whenever Tim had arrived at work, Tony was already there, so he had tailored his arrival earlier and earlier until he finally arrived before Tony. It had taken awhile since once he thought he had figured out the correct time, Tony would arrive late and through him off. Tim needed this to be perfect, or he wouldn't just be answering to Gibbs.

So, it was with a light heart that he sat at his desk, thin cord trailing to the metal doors of the elevator that held the huge water bucket above, complete with floating rubber duck. His pulse was beating a mile a minute when the elevator sounded and his prey started to step out. It was show time.

"Hey Tony, did you have a nice night?" Tim looked at Tony and took in his styled hair and seemingly brand new suit, freshly pressed. His conscious got the better of him and was about to back out of the prank when his hand slipped on the cord.

"Yeah. Thanks for as-ahhhhh!" Tony's head went down to look at himself, feeling the water drip down his face. He spotted the yellow duck that had hit him on his head, a few feet away, mocking him.

He threw his probie a hard, accusing look and made his way to his desk, ignoring the puddles he was leaving.

"Tony..." Tim fumbled for the right words in the face of Tony's anger. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

"Don't." Tony released his breath and quirked a smile at his terrified friend.

"It's okay, Tim. Ya got me, I admit that. I'm not mad so stop looking like your gunna wet yourself." The smile grew wider as he removed his sopping wet suit jacket and started to rummage in his cabinet.

The elevator sounded once more and released Kate into the bullpen. Stopping suddenly when she noticed the two men and couldn't stop the burst of laughter at Tony's appearance. When she opened her eyes, finally able to breathe, she locked onto the rubber duck and another round of laughter and she fought for breath.

"Decided to go for a swim this morning Tony?" Kate paused, just long enough, to gasp out. "I thought children needed to be supervised." She snarked, dropping her purse and duck onto her desk.

Tim looked between the two agents and his eyes went wide as Tony launched the wet jacket at Kate.

"Yup, thought maybe since you're here and all, you might wanna join me!" Tony smiled innocently as Kate cursed at the freezing water, ignoring the glare thrown his way. Tim couldn't believe how easily Tony goaded Kate and realized he still had a lot to learn from the older man.

By the time things had settled down, the two agents, now in dry clothes, and Gibbs arrived, both Tony and Kate wore the same glare aimed at him. Gibbs had chastised both of his partners and hadn't even looked his way. He figured it was nice that his boss didn't think him capable of such a prank, when Tony and Kate tried to rat him out.

Tim knew he'd have to keep both eyes open and stay alert if the promise of revenge he saw in their eyes were real.


	4. Pain Meds and Danny Don't Mix (H 5-0)

**January 4th: The Fourth - 300 words - Break the 4th wall.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Hawaii 5-0!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0!

* * *

 **Pain Meds and Danny Don't Mix**

Here he was lying on the couch in his office. Danny Williams sighed as he rubbed his sore shoulder. He was surprised it wasn't broken and was glad the knife wound in his leg only needed three stitches. He should consider himself lucky that he wasn't admitted. Yeah, he was lucky alright but he still had a job to do and Steve still needed the report from the attack.

"Danny! You got checked out, right? You okay?" Steve interrupted his thoughts, busting into his quiet office.

"Yes Steve, I'm alright, no thanks to you!" Danny growled and Steve had the audacity to look down.

"Hey you, yeah you! You see what I have to put up with? Steve, the SuperSeal who thinks he's immortal all 'cause he has super ninja powers!" Danny threw his face up, looking towards the roof. "And you! You just sit back and watch all this go down, laughing at the poor defenseless Danny. Pretty sure you're getting some sick kick out of this, just like him aren't ya. Have you no decency, you know I have a little girl, right? You really think she should be subjected to this animal while he gets her daddy hurt on a weekly, if not daily basis?!"

Steve watched Danny scowl and start shaking his finger at the ceiling and his worry jumped up multiple notches immediately.

"Hey Danny, you sure you all right? Who are you talking to?" Steve spoke gently, like he would to an injured child, and looked towards the roof and saw nothing. He knew Danny wasn't the fully religious type, so the only thing he could think of was that Danny was high out of his mind.

"'M fine.." Danny's scowl lessened into a slight frown and his eyes fluttered closed, the pain medication finally putting him out.

Steve took a good, long look at Danny and smirked, apparently, he couldn't hold his pain medicine very well. Ah well, the day was over, he would just have to take the big lug to his house where he could keep an eye on him and let him sleep it off.


	5. Day at the Beach (Hawaii 5-0)

**January 5th: Tickle - 100 words - The Tickle Monster is real and out to get your character!**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Hawaii 5-0!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0!

* * *

 **Day at the Beach**

Grace had spent over a week on her school science project; Animals Hidden in the Sea. She didn't want to build a volcano like Tommy. So, since she loved the ocean and Aunt Kono said she would take her out to look for some fish, she was happy. She knew her dad didn't like the ocean, so yesterday she and Kono spent the day in the tide pools, looking for the fish for her project.

Danny and Steve were in the living room of Steve's house, since he had a beach right in his backyard and watched the game waiting for the two to come back inside.

"Dad! Dad!" Grace rushed into the room, a bag full of water in her hands as she raced to stand in front of the TV.

"Whatcha got there, monkey?" Danny looked at the strange creature. Was it even a fish? He looked towards Steve to ask, when in her excitement, Grace dropped the bag releasing the creature into his and Steve's laps.

The feather like fins brushed against him and wanted to be mad but couldn't stifle his laughter. He pushed the fish onto Steve who was laughing at his partner's predicament then jumped as he too was soon assaulted by the fish.

"Danno! Aunt Kono said it's called a tickle monster!"


	6. Never Trust Shawn (Psych)

**January 6th: Drink - 100 words - A character drinks something that makes them...?**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Psych!

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych!

* * *

 **Never Trust Shawn**

Gus should have known something was wrong with the snacks when Shawn offered them to him all sweet like. And he should have known better than to drink Shawn's drink. His head is not going to thank him later. "It's nothing Gus! I just got full, I thought you might have wanted them."

As he popped what looked like a chicken nugget into his mouth and bit down, his tongue bursting into flames. Those were not chicken nuggets! Damn Shawn and his Ghost Pepper poppers! He gasped and panted, his mouth wide, but that only seemed to make it worse. What started out as a single house fire in his mouth, turned into a five-alarm brush fire with extra air support.

He frantically looked around until his eyes landed on Shawn's yellow drink. He assumed he was safe, that it was just his usual pineapple slushes. He realized his mistake when he felt a different type of burn. Sure it had been a pineapple slush, but with hard liquor in it! His stomach roiled as the two burns collided in his stomach and he thought he was going to die.

"Gus!" Shawn yelled astonished "You know it's rude to steal other people's drinks." Shawn pouted as he looked towards his half empty drink.

"Ima kill you Shawn!" Gus mumbled as he stumbled to the bathroom, praying he'd make it in time.


	7. Playing the Game (White Collar)

January 7th: Puppeteer - Super Saturday word count - - pay an escalation cost for each additional add-on.

(ex. Manipulative + injury OR twist OR style = 600 words; Manipulative + 2 picks = 800 words; Manipulative + all picks = 1,000 words.)

400 words Today your heroes are up against a Manipulative Bastard

+200 words - One of your main characters suffers a serious injury.

+200 words - A dramatic plot twist that is so obvious that the [heroes] assume it's fake.

+200 words - Write it in noir style.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: White Collar!

Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar!

* * *

 **Playing the Game**

Neal Caffrey ran. He knew he had to blend in, to walk, to not alert his stalkers, that they had been made, but he couldn't help it. He knew he was being watched, he could feel the glaring eyes on his back. Adler has been watching him for days, just waiting till he slipped up. A flare of panic rose through him and he ran.

He wasn't going crazy, he was sure of it. After Kate had died, and Garrett Fowler went to ground, that's when the eyes started following him. He ignored Peter's sympathetic gaze, it hurt. Peter warned him that he should have given up, that it was going to turn out badly, but he couldn't have given up on Kate.

Neal dashed into the side alleyway and froze. His eyes narrowed, his breathing harsh. At the end of the alley stood the man who made him who he was today, Vincent Adler, heavy coat and ballcap hiding his identity. It seemed he was back from wherever he had decided to escape to, last he heard, that was Argentina.

He may have thought that disguise could fool random people and FBI agents, but not Neal. Not after he killed Kate. He would be forever angry at the man, and would make sure Adler would get what was coming to him, but he couldn't do this here. Not now, when Peter was tracking his every move.

Neal turned to leave, to go back onto the street where it was safe, but was blocked. Two men started to advance towards him from where he came, huge knives clutched in their hands.

"Going somewhere Caffrey?" Vincent sneered at the man who had tried to steal from him. Neal could still remember the note he left for him. 'Nice try, Neal.'

He could see the thug's heads nodding slightly in confirmation and he knew Adler was calling the shots from behind him. Unless he could think of a way out, and fast, this wasn't going to end well.

Before he could even begin to formulate a plan, thug 1 smirked at thug 2. A punch from the left hit him dead in the stomach. Neal automatically bent over to get his breath back and was rewarded with a searing hot pain as a knife plunged into his side"

It seemed to go on forever, he had dropped to his knees long ago, and was surprised himself, that he had stayed conscious throughout. His eyes focused solely on Adler who was off to his side, watching. He gave up trying to block when nothing seemed to work, using all his energy to ignore the two lowlifes and glare at his former mentor.

Sirens started to sound and Neal collapsed onto the cement, panting heavily as they released him and stepped away, intending to get paid.

Vincent walked away, pained and labored breathing in his ears and a wide smirk on his face. He had won this time. Adler lowered his head when a panicked Peter Burke ran past him, entering the alley, and listened to Peter's yells.

"NEAL! Stay with me! I'm coming!" Vincent Adler turned getting a last glimpse; other FBI agents had taken the two thugs he paid into custody and Burke was on his knees by Caffrey's head.

"You're going to be okay Neal, EMT's are on their way." Adler smiled when he heard Burke's reassurances. Of course Neal Caffrey was going to be okay, he wasn't done playing this game, it was only getting started. He had a submarine to find.

When Peter Burke looked back up, towards the entrance realizing who he saw, con-man Vincent Adler was gone.


	8. Dirty Little Secret (NCIS)

**January 8th: I Knew It! - 100 words - Someone finds out that a character has been living a double life all along!**

Warnings: Tony/Tim, Crossdressing Tony

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **Dirty Little Secret**

It was his secret. His very own dirty little secret and it was going to stay that way. He did all that he could to keep from being found out. He hid his outfits in a false closet, locked behind a wood panel and only went out when the urge was too strong and stayed away from the clubs closet to the city, always going further out from Dupont Circle.

It was his secret and it was supposed to stay that way. Tony DiNozzo was handsome as a man, but he was also beautiful as a woman. He got his first taste of crossdressing when he played dress-up when he was ten, with his stepmom's expensive ballgown. It wasn't that long after that his dad kept him at a distance, saying what an embarrassment until he was shipped off to military school at age twelve. It was harder to get away with dressing in the pretty clothes, but not impossible. It was the start of his undercover career.

The lights were flashy, the music loud and drinks were flowing. Tony allowed the music to flow through him and smiled at the soft silk tank top tickling his skin. Tony knew he looked good, it may have a few years as a teenager to get his makeup perfect, but it was worth it. And he knew for a fact that other people thought he did too.

Tonight alone, he's had five guys proposition him. He wasn't in the mood for the playboy stud type tonight, so he had blushed, looked down, and politely declined. His voice, a soft tenor when he spoke. Most the time, the guys hitting on him would accept his refusal and turn to another girl on the dance floor. Other times, he knew just what to do to scare them off.

He flipped his long brown hair and went to the bar. It had been a while since he got to dress up and he didn't feel the need to stay on the dancefloor and be hit on. He was in the mood for someone quiet and unsure, someone he could lure into a bedroom after a few drinks.

Tony's eyes slide around the bar until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the bar and smiled. even after all the dancing, his makeup was still in place. He would be buying this brand more often. There!

The man Tony spotted was fairly tall, just about as tall as him. He looked strong from the back and wasn't too bad on the eyes either. Tony looked down at himself, making sure everything was still in its proper place and went over to tap the man on his shoulder. He smiled to himself. Who brings a book to the club….oh no! His eyes grew wide as Tim McGee turned to face him.

Tim didn't know what to do. He let his friend drag him to some club and then ditched him as soon as a girl agreed to go into the restroom with him. How did he get talked into this?! Tim opened his book and sipped his drink, if he had to be here, he might as well enjoy it.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and was about to make a snide remark to his friend when instead of his friend, a woman was at his side. She was beautiful, stunning even. It seemed everything was perfect and when he went to look in her eyes to reply, he saw the panic. He also recognized those eyes. He's looked into those green eyes millions of times over the years.

"T-Tony? Is that you?" Tim stuttered, taking in the buxom brunette, green eyes wide in fear. Tim watched in fascination as a blush formed on the softly made up cheeks of the woman…man, and lost all thought.

The makeup accentuated his features and Tim couldn't stop staring at his kohled emerald eyes, even as Tony refused to look at him. This couldn't be Tony, but underneath the makeup, he easily recognized his friend and little things started to click in his mind. Like why Tony's lips sometimes had a shiny gleam to them or how there were remnants of eyeliner when he returned from the weekends they were had off. Everything made perfect sense and he almost missed the tiny, reluctant nod from his friend.

Tony finally met his eyes and Tim whispered out. "I knew it…"


	9. A Normal Day (The Sentinel)

**January 9th: Pleonasm - 100 words - Your character is bugging someone by describing something using pleonasms.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: The Sentinel!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sentinel!

* * *

 **A Normal Day**

Jim rolled his eyes as he listened to Blair who sat beside him. The younger man wore a sling and has been complaining ever since the doctor put it on.

"You saw that guy Jim! He was huge, massive, a giant monster truck barreling down the sidewalk!" Blair paused to breathe and before Jim could respond, and launched back into complaining.

"How was I supposed to know he would mow me down, run me over, squash me like a bug!" Blair winced as he tried to emphasize his point by waving his arms around.

"Sandburg, the guy was five feet max and he only ran into you because you weren't watching where you were going." Jim looked at his partner who had a smirk on his face. "Remember, you stopped and stared at some blonde."

Blair's face lit up at the mention of the girl. "Oh, yeah man! Did you see the bo-" Jim dutifully ignored his friend's chatter as they stepped into the police department.


	10. High Stakes (NCIS)

**January 10th: Cards - 300 words - Someone loses a character in a card game.**

Warnings: Mention of sex-slavery. "Kidnapped" Tony.

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **High Stakes**

The money exchanged hands before the ink was dry and the next thing he knew, Tony was being hauled off to a back room.

Gibbs stared at the two men who seemed pleased that Tony was now in the stakes, well he was going to crush their little dreams. He just had to be damn sure that he would win. They were undercover trying to crack an illegal gambling and slave trading ring. Gibbs was undercover as a rich gambler and Tony was supposed to be a worker, hired through the first guy they caught. He gave Tony the reference and his job was to keep drinks well stocked and the customers happy, that is until it seemed the men had taken a special interest in him.

The owner of the club where the gambling ring was run out of didn't give a second thought. He had his "security" hustle Tony to the back and the announcement was made. In game three, the winner would be the new owner of one Tony Diriver.

He couldn't blow the operation so he sat and gambled, his mind on Tony and what they were doing to him.

Game three rolled around and Gibbs forced his way to a seat at the table. He would win, he'd been playing cards since he was a kid.

Tony was terrified when Rex pushed him into the small room. He heard the men arguing over him and he groaned. Why did it always have to be him!?

Before he had a chance to even look around the owner, Matthew Cane entered and locked the door behind him. He dropped his bag he was carrying and sat down in a plush chair.

"Strip and sit down." The big man ordered and Tony felt his stomach drop into the ground. When Tony made no move as he spoke again. "Do I need to bring Rex and have him give you something to make you more compliant?"

Tony really didn't want to be drugged and eventually stripped down to his underwear, refusing to take them off.

It didn't seem to him that Matthew cared as he swished his hand and repeated the order to 'sit.'

There was no other chair in the room, the only thing he could sit on was the bed and he forced himself to sit.

"You will behave and obey your new owner. If I hear of any disobedience, you will live to regret it. Do you understand me?" Tony was instantly reminded of their victim, face smashed in with a hammer, needle marks up and down his arms and welts the size of plates. He quietly nodded.

Matthew stood up and Tony hoped he was leaving. His hopes died when he rummaged in the bag, pulling out cuffs and rope. "Let's make sure that you do." Matthew advanced and pushed him down on the bed.

The room was dark when Gibbs entered. The game came close, with him winning at the last second. Matthew had directed him this way and that his prize was waiting for him.

Gibbs flicked the light on and saw red. His agent was tied to the bed posts, cuffs forcing his hands up with a leather ball gag snug securely around his head. The only thing saving his dignity was the sheet covering his hips and groin.

Tony refused to look up, afraid that it was his new 'master', and was startled when he heard a strained _'DiNozzo'_. He tried to talk but was quickly reminded of his situation when his words came out muffled.

"It's okay Tony, you're safe now. The team are out front raiding the place. You're mine tonight." Gibbs undid the rope, cuffs and gag, then took off his coat to cover Tony with the warm clothing before ushering him out of the room.

There were steaks and Bourbon waiting for them.


	11. The Master Fights Back (NCIS)

**January 11th: "Accidental" - 100 words - Gif prompt**

Warnings: Continuation of Prompt January 3rd "The Probie Becomes the Master"

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **The Master Fights Back**

This was one of those days where he felt like he was running a kindergarten…. make that a nursery when he heard another snarl from his agent.

Gibbs glared at DiNozzo who turned away. He sighed. This was going to take all day.

"Now DiNozzo." Gibbs barked, they were going to be here all day if he didn't step in.

He continued to glare Tony into submission, when he started to hear soft muttering. "But Boss, McBozo here ruined my new suit!" Tony whined and then sighed turning toward Tim, a fake apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for rigging your desk to explode and then attaching your chair to the canister so when it exploded you were sling-shotted across the room." To both Gibbs and Tim's ears the apology wasn't meant and Gibbs had to repress another sigh.

Gibbs who looked at Tim, had to stop the cringe that wanted to creep up, the probie looked like he wanted to cry, with his arm bandaged up and hair every which way. The only thing good to come of this was Kate had eventually sided with Tim, and had ratted Tony out when her conscious got the better of her, too late to apprehend and stop Tim from being rocket launched. Gibbs growled, this was a federal building not a daycare. They were grown adults and should know better.

"Tony!" Gibbs barked and Tony had the decency to wince. "I'm sorry Tim, I really didn't mean for you to get hurt." Tony sighed and looked into Tim's eyes, relaxing when he saw the forgiveness.

"Fine, but only if you show me how you caused my desk to explode." Gibbs groaned when he saw the devious looks in their eyes.


	12. A Day in HR (NCIS)

**January 12th: Second - 200 - Write from 2nd person perspective.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **A Day in HR**

You look down and grown at the paperwork on your desk. You don't even have to open your eyes to know that it had to be from the MCRT. It was another dumb medical expanse form. You're beginning to understand why the previous guy quit.

It was only your second week in NCIS HR, but you wished you didn't need the money so you could quit. Maybe go someplace tropical and away from the mountains of paperwork and easily hurt special agents.

You bring your hand to your face and rub, a headache forming behind your eyes. If you open your eyes and see special agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr's name anywhere on this paper, you're going to throw a fit.

You take a cautious peek at the paper; your eyes latching onto a name like a life-line, praying.

 _Timothy McGee._

That's it, you're going to cry and when your neighbor looks over at you, a sympathetic smile on her face, you let your head fall to the desk with a groan. It never ends.


	13. What Could go Wrong? (Supernatural)

**January 13th: Whump - 100 words - Friday the 13th is known throughout the infinite multiverses as a day of bad luck. Unfortunately, your character has run out of good luck and has nothing but whump today. (Whump = the physical/psychological hurting/torture of a beloved character. On the hurt/comfort spectrum, it's almost completely the bad stuff.)**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Supernatural!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural!

* * *

 **What Could go Wrong?**

"Ah, c'mon! Not today damn it!" Dean Winchester growled out, slamming his one free hand on the impala's steering wheel. Today has just not been his day. He was pretty sure he was cursed. What started out with what he assumed was a simple haunting turned into a full blown demonic possession, complete with a spinning head.

He was flown back and into a wall, shoulder first, and he knew the damn thing was dislocated. Even with keeping his arm straight as he could, Dean already felt the burning pain and bruising radiating down his arm. He scowled as 'Baby' stalled on the side of the road and looked for his phone to call a tow truck. Why did Sammy need to go to college? He needed someone to watch his back. Great today was going from bad to worse! Apparently, his phone fell out in-between attacking the wall and getting stuck upside down in the chimney. He was never going to forget the smell of soot, that was for sure.

Dean sighed and he stepped out of his car, guesstimating how long it would take to get back to his motel room and a nice hot shower.

"Hey, man! You need any help? A lift?" A guy in a white truck pulled over and called out to him, swinging his passenger side door open.

Dean was tired and he figured what else could go wrong. He just wanted to sleep the rest of the day away.

"Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it. My motel is just a few more mil-" Dean stopped when he heard the car door's lock into place and the cock of a gun. Great, just great. This was the day from Hell.


End file.
